The Brothers and Sisters of Camelot
by animeloveramy
Summary: Drabble series spanning through many different genre and characters. No slash. Mainly set before series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Considering this is my first ever attempt at doing a drabble at all, let alone a drabble series, I think this has turned out well. I hope you all think so too and decide to continue to read and review this little series that I'm doing just for the hell of it (and because I'm sat at school, bored out of my mind.)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Merlin, however much I wish I did…**

Merlin was sat in his room when Gwaine came bustling down, his armour half undone and his cape on sideways.

"Merlin! I need you to use your magic to turn Percival into a smelly idiot who doesn't dress himself properly!" he demanded, causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow slightly, looking the knight up and down as he answered.

"Why would you want me to do that?" the warlock asked, having not registered that Gwaine had asked him to use magic when he shouldn't know he even had it.

"Because then they'll pick on him instead of me for a change!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N drabble number two. **

"Arthur, I'm a warlock."

Arthur just looked at the man in exasperation and amusement. "I think we've been through this many times now; you are not a warlock."

"But I am!" he replied, annoyance colouring his voice as he glared up at the prince, "I'm the mighty warlock Emrys!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the parchment he had previously been reading. "No, your not,"

"_I am_!"

Throwing the piece of paper down on the table, Arthur looked at him in both exasperation and annoyance, the amusement once there now gone. "_Gwaine!_ You are not a bloody warlock!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I thought I'd give the golden pair a drabble…in fact the one before was supposed to be as well but I figured it was better the way I did it. Anyways, on to drabble three. **

"You know, its times like these that I think to myself 'Merlin, you done good',"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You done good?" he asked, watching in vague amusement as Merlin nodded, a smug expression on his face. "I don't think that's proper English Merlin,"

Merlin frowned, the smugness falling from his face as he fixed Arthur with a small glare. "It doesn't have to be. I saved the world. I'm entitled to make up some sentences,"

"All you did was curse Morgana so she couldn't smirk anymore," the prince berated in amusement.

Merlin shrugged, eyes sparkling. "Exactly; saved the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N drabble four. This one is a little different, and probably won't happen. Hopefully. I would actually cry if it did. Please review…**

The pyre was lit, there was no going back. Orange flames rose from the wood, black smoke pooling around the man tied to the stake.

Arthur looked on as Merlin burned. The man he had though of as a friend. He had betrayed him, lied to him. There was no remorse in his blue eyes. His father was proud of him.

His heart had been hardened; not even Gwen could get through. Not that she wanted to. She had turned her back on him when he had condemned Merlin; her, followed by the knights.

He would have no more betrayals.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N drabble five. I'm loving this XD**

Merlin's eyes were glowing as he commanded the forces; earth, wind, fire and water all bending to his every whim. Devastating the enemy troops.

Arthur looked on in shock, he and his army left redundant at Merlin's power. He had known his friend had been powerful; but this powerful?

"When he said he could handle this alone I didn't actually believe him," Lancelot admitted as he watched his friend, shock written across his face. Gwaine sat on the horse beside him, speechless for the first time in his life.

"Neither did I," Arthur replied in awe. "But there's the proof."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N drabble six. This one is a bit more light hearted. ^_^**

"So, how many times have you saved my life?" Arthur asked from across the room, startling Merlin who had been scrubbing the floor. The manservant looked at him surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure as to what the prince was asking.

"How many times have you saved my life…with magic?"

Merlin dropped the cloth that had been in his hand and gaped up at his master.

"With magic sire?" he asked hesitantly.

Arthur nodded in exasperation. "Just answer the question Merlin,"

The warlock blinked slightly before starting to grin. "More times that I can count; your royal pratness."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N drabble seven. It's a bit random, and I'm not really sure what I was aiming for when I wrote it, but hey ho; here we go! **

"Merlin,"

"Yeah?"

"Why, exactly am I a girl?"

"Now that, is a _very_ good question,"

Arthur growled slightly, his new, rather feminine voice causing Merlin to chuckle. How it had happened, only Merlin knew, but what Arthur did know was that no matter how it happened, Merlin was going to un-happen it.

"Ok! I'll fix it I swear!" Merlin relented, a huge grin on his face as he raised his hand up in surrender.

"You had better Merlin or so help me I will feed you to the dragon,"

Merlin snorted, "I'd like to see you try. He's a vegetarian,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N drabble eight. I hope your liking this! A little Gwen/Merlin friendship XD**

Merlin had been wandering down the corridor, minding his own business, when he had been ambushed by a fluffy haired Gwen.

"Merlin," she hissed, her cheeks burning fiercely. Merlin just blinked, eyeing her hair.

"What happened to you?" he asked; she looked like she had been pulled through a hedge backwards.

"It's the weather. My hair isn't used to it,"

Merlin frowned. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Anything! Please, it's the coronation! I can't go looking like this!"

Merlin rolled his eyes in amusement before muttering a spell, leaving a silky straight haired Gwen behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this is to be a two part one. The next drabble will be the conclusion to this conversation. Hopefully. (by the way, this was written before I saw S4E3)**

Arthur looked up slightly as Merlin shut the door quietly behind him, willing himself to ignore the silent tears that fell down his face.

"I know how it feels, if that helps at all," the warlock said quietly. Arthur tried to keep from scoffing, only half succeeding.

"You never knew your father,"

"I knew him for a couple of hours before he died," Merlin corrected him with a grim smile, causing Arthur to start.

"You did? Who was he?" Arthur asked, interest caught as he looked at his servant.

Merlin looked away sadly before answering. "Balinor. Balinor was my father,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N love bromance I do. And so here is some for all you bromance lovers out there. Oh, and by the way, I may or may not be able to update for a week or so. I'm going on holiday and I don't think it has an internet connection there. I could be wrong of course, but I don't think I am. So don't expect any updates in that time. That's the same for any of my other stories you may or may not be reading. Made my day and leave a review? Please?**

"Balinor?"

Arthur's voice was incredulous, but surprised. Merlin gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Well, I suppose that would be why you took his death so hard…but wouldn't that make you a-"

"Dragonlord," Merlin finished for him. Arthur looked at him, seeing his manservant in a new light.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have turned you in,"

Merlin sighed. "Uther wouldn't have forgiven me for it. I did not wish for you to have to cover for me,"

Arthur said nothing before pulling Merlin into a hug. Merlin smiled, knowing exactly what Arthur was trying to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N drabble eleven. A small warning, there is a sort of spoiler of episode 3 of series 4. If you haven't watched it you might not want to read this…though its only _small_ and some might not really have noticed it until I put a warning here…but if I hadn't I'm sure someone would have picked up on it and said something. So I put this here anyway…and considering it will soon be longer than the story itself, I'll stop here. Enjoy!**

His brain shook; the thoughts inside threatening to burst right out of his skull. Merlin had used magic. After years and years of believing magic to be evil, this was almost more than he could bear.

Magic had killed his parents. Magic had tried to kill him many times. So why was _Merlin _of all people wielding the force like it was natural?

Merlin wasn't evil; the idea was preposterous. Yet he was doing magic. Those two pieces of information together meant that magic wasn't evil.

Arthur felt himself smiling, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Everything was clear now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N drabble twelve! And yes, this is one hundred words long. I'm sure someone will find it funny XD**

"Merlin…"

"Merlin?"

"Merlin!"

"Seriously Merlin, this isn't funny anymore!"

Merlin chuckled slightly, watching as the crowned king of Camelot attempted to climb the cliff that stood between the pair; his eyes alive with mirth when they met the blonde's annoyed gaze.

"_Mer_lin!"

"You know, it doesn't matter how many times you say my name nor how many different ways, I am not letting you up here,"

"_Merlin!_"

"_Arthur!_"

"This _really_ isn't funny anymore Merlin. Give it back,"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Its not?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Fine, fine. I'll give you your stupid teddy bear back! God knows I don't need it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N drabble thirteen. This is a little (well, a lot) random. I'm not sure exactly where I was going with this, but it didn't turn out too bad…right? Anyway, I wanted to get away from Merlin/Arthur for a bit, considering I've done several of them lately…**

"Hey, Lancelot?" Elyon asked, voice unsure. "What exactly does this knight stuff entail?"

Lancelot looked at the nervous man beside him with a smile.

"Nothing drastic. You just need to show absolute devotion and loyalty to the crown, be willing to give your life to protect the people and-"

"Get absolutely bloody nothing in return,"

The pair turned to look at Gwaine as he walked past, carrying a small pair of scissors, a couple of bits of parchment and a large back of rocks.

"Do we even want to know?" Elyon asked, eyebrow raised. Gwaine grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nope,"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N drabble fourteen. Now this _really_ has spoilers for 4.03…**

The pendant rested heavily in the prince's hand as he took in the words he had been told.

"_This pendant was round your father's neck. I believe it was this, and not the sorcerer, which killed him,"_

His head was spinning. Magic _had_ been responsible for his father's death…but it hadn't been that old sorcerer.

Morgana. Morgana had killed his father, and he had almost killed that strange warlock because of it. The old man had only been trying to help.

Guilt wracked him, followed by determination. He would uphold the sorcerer's ideals. He deserved that at the very least.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N drabble fifteen. This is inspired by agent iz hyper's fic, LackadaisicalWarlock. It's very good and you should all go and read it. Go on XD**

When Arthur walked into his room the first thing he noticed, besides the multitude of flying objects that fell to the floor almost instantly, was Merlin's startled eyes fading from glittering gold to cerulean blue.

"Arthur!" the warlock gasped in panic, "I-I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow before answering dryly. "Really? Because it certainly looks like magic,"

"Please, let me explain!" the warlock stuttered.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Merlin, I already know about the magic, remember?"

The warlock paused before a sheepish grin came to his face. "Oh. Right,"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N drabble sixteen. This will be another two part one. I hope you like it XD**

Uther was sat in the throne room with a pensive look on his face when the door was thrust open to reveal a shaggy haired knight carrying a strange object under his arm. Raising an eyebrow, the king watched as Gwaine traversed the length of the hall before stopping just before the throne.

"Sir Gwaine?" he asked, curious beside himself. Gwaine bowed sharply before looking back up at the man.

"I have a very important object for you, my lord,"

"And that would be?"

"This," he replied holding out the object. "Is a very important, evil, magical box of doom."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N drabble seventeen. The completion. I'm loving it XD basically there's nothing wrong or magical about the box at all, Gwaine just wanted to see what would happen should he suggest it was.**

"…An evil, magical box of doom?"

Gwaine nodded, thrusting the box forwards towards the king who reeled back slightly in almost panic. Gwaine grinned before swiftly wiping his face.

"I'm sorry Sire, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. There is absolutely nothing wrong."

Gwaine nodded knowingly but said nothing.

"So, what exactly is this…box?"

Gwaine cocked his head slightly. "Well Sire, I found it on the floor outside your chambers, so I assumed it was something evil and magical and that you would like to see it."

"It shall be burned at noon."

Gwaine bowed before walking out, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N drabble eighteen. A little bit of Gwen and Arthur. Enjoy XD**

"We need towels; towels and hot water-"

"Arthur-"

"And you need to sit down, over here-"

"Arthur-"

"Some one needs to fetch Gaius-"

"_Ar_thur-"

"Merlin, why aren't you fetching Gaius-"

"_Arthur_-"

"In fact, no, send one of the guards to do it; we might need you here-"

"ARTHUR!"

The blond looked round at his wife, blinking as he looked into her coffee coloured eyes. His face had lost slightly the panicky look it had held, making way for the confusion he felt at Gwen's calm face and Merlin's annoying grin.

"The baby's not coming yet. It was only a kick."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N drabble nineteen. I hope you enjoy it! And please give me a review…please?**

"Rise and shine princess! It's a brand new day!"

Arthur groaned as the curtains were thrown open, blinking as the sun streamed in through the windows.

"Merlin…" he groaned.

"Guess again," the voice replied, causing the prince to sit up quickly, startled by whose voice it was. It wasn't Merlin.

"Gwaine?" he asked in confusion, looking at the knight with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Gwaine grinned. "Merlin and I had a little bet. He said I wouldn't be able to put up with you for a day as your servant. I bet otherwise. This is the decider."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N drabble twenty XD Yay! **Unfortunately, until I can think of any more to write, this is my last one…still, please review!****

"…wash my clothes, muck out the horses and sharpen my sword," Arthur finished, not showing his amusement at the sight of Gwaine's face.

"I think not!" Gwaine protested.

"I think so. If you want to win the bet you'll have to do all of the chores I set you," the prince replied, watching as the knight seemed to weigh up the pro's and cons in his head then threw the pile of clothes down onto the ground.

"I give up! This _is not_ worth three jars of pickled eggs and lord above knows I never thought I'd ever say that,"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't done any of these for a while. I had no inspiration, but I have some now so I'm probably going to do a couple more of these. I have a bit of writers block at the moment and thought this might be a good way of getting through it. Hope you like it!**

Humming lightly to himself, Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers. Placing the trey of food on the table, he proceeded to the curtains, wrenching them open and allowing the sun to flood the room.

"Good morning sire! It's a bright new day!"

Then he turned around and strolled to the bed, opening the unusually closed curtains that surrounded it.

He froze, grin and all, at the sight that met him.

"Merlin!" came two squeals of protest and a flurry of covers. The warlock allowed the bed curtains to droop, before moving hurriedly towards the door, mentally scared for life.


End file.
